Love, Friendship & Pain
by Charis-1974
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to Will Jealousy Destroy Terri & Shane survived what Jeff & Trish put them through,will they live happily ever after? Terri’s friend comes to visit; will she capture Rob Van Dam’s heart? With Shane Helms, the Hardyz, Lita, Trish, RVD
1. Default Chapter

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Summary: Terri and Shane survived the ordeal that Jeff and Trish put them through, but will they live happily ever after? Terri's friend comes to visit; will she capture Rob Van Dam's heart?  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Will Jealousy Destroy. If you have not read that story first than I suggest you do, or some of the plot of this story won't make any sense. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Ring  
  
"Amy, please, which one do you think? Shane asked.  
  
"Shane look at them and pick the one your heart tells you too!" Amy replied.  
  
Shane looked down at the rings in front of him, thinking with his heart and immediately his hand went to the silver ring with the ½ karat teardrop diamond. He knew instantly it was the one. 'Terri loves silver and the diamond is perfect' he thought. "This is it Amy!" he said  
  
"Oh Shane," she said with a tear in her own eye, "she'll love it!"  
  
The last 3 months had been the best in his life. He and Terri were stronger now than they ever had been before. They had been without Trish for six weeks as Terri's punch had crushed her nose, and since she had returned she had steered clear of both of them.  
  
Shane had talked to Jeff about a month after the entire plot had come out. He truly was sorry, he hadn't meant to hurt anyone. All he wanted was for Terri to love him, and Shane couldn't blame him for that. They would never be as close friends as they once were, but Shane had forgiven him all the same.  
  
It had taken Terri much longer. She hadn't spoken to him until the week before. It was killing him to think that he had hurt her that much, but she had just needed her time. She was slowly starting to let him back into her life, but she was still being cautious.  
  
The funniest thing, in Shane's mind, that had come from the whole ordeal was how close Matt and Terri had gotten. Take today for example; while he and Amy were out shopping for a ring, Matt and Terri were out go carting!  
  
Shane loved that his best friend and his girlfriend had become so close. It made him feel like he had finally found the right girl.  
  
"Have you decided when you are going to ask her yet? Amy asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Well her birthday is in two weeks. I have been thinking about doing it that night on RAW." Shane responded. "I don't know for sure, I just want it to be special."  
  
"Trust me Shane," Amy said smiling, "You are proposing to the woman who loves you, any way you do it will be special!"  
  
A/N: Yes Terri and Shane are still together! I can't bear to break them up!! I have about 10 more chapters written and will be updating regularly! Please review as often as you can!! 


	2. The Injury

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 2 - Injury  
  
The next night at the house show Terri had a scheduled match against Trish. Shane would be at ringside as always. Shane's character had taken a heel turn after Summer Slam when they had let Morganna lure him to the dark side. Shane was loving the opportunity to explore the heel side of the industry and was having fun in the process.  
  
"Are you o.k. for your match tonight? Shane asked as Terri was getting ready.  
  
"Of course, I am a pro Shane and I would never bring my personal feelings towards Trish into the ring." She replied, "Besides, she hasn't done anything to us in months. Please don't worry!"  
  
Part 2  
  
The match was going great. Shane never tired of watching Terri in the ring. She was an excellent athlete.  
  
Trish was being very professional as well, until Terri connected a little hard with a flying forearm. It was an accident that hadn't caused any damage, but it had pissed Trish off just the same. 'Paybacks are a bitch!' she thought as she set Terri up for the Stratusfaction.  
  
Shane saw what was happening but couldn't get into the ring fast enough to stop it. After Trish had pushed off the top rope he saw her twist too far, Terri couldn't handle the rotation, something was gonna give.  
  
Terri knew as soon as Trish pushed off. 'Too far, too fast' she thought. She felt a pop in her knee and then nothing but hot searing pain.  
  
Shane saw her knee give out and then watched her crumble to the mat. Then he heard it, the worst scream of pain he had ever heard. He was in the ring by her side in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Baby, talk to me please." He begged. Her face was white, but covered in sweat, tears streaming from her closed eyes.  
  
"God Shane, it hurts! I think it is dislocated!" she grimaced through clenched teeth.  
  
Shane called for the medics as ref Charles Robinson ushered Trish out of the ring. What no one saw was the grin of satisfaction on Trish's face as she waked back to the locker room.  
  
Part 3  
  
Shane sat in the waiting room of the hospital with his head in his hands. Matt, Amy, Shawn, Jay and Vince surrounded him, but he had never felt so alone. They were all waiting to hear about Terri's condition.  
  
"Mr. Helms?" A doctor asked.  
  
Shane jumped up "How is she? Can I see her? When can I take her home?" he asked in rapid succession.  
  
"She is going to be fine. She has dislocated her knee and will be on crutches for a week or two. She will then be given a walking brace for a few more weeks. She will also have to attend physiotherapy. If all heels properly she should be back to 100% in about three months." He replied  
  
The group let out a collective sigh of relief. "We usually only let friends in to visit at this hour, but I understand that due to your jobs you are the closest thing she has to family here. So yes, you can see here, but please keep it short."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Shane replied. As he started to head for Terri's room Vince stopped him.  
  
"Shane, please give her my love. I know that you will want to spend some time with her. I'll write you out of the house shows for the next month, but I will still need you on RAW on Mondays. Would that be o.k.?" Vince asked.  
  
"That would be great! Thanks Vince." Shane replied, "I really appreciate you all being here."  
  
"We all love her too!" Shawn said. "Tell her that, and that we will miss her!"  
  
A/N: Is Trish up to her old tricks? You'll have to keep reading to find out! 


	3. Shacking Up

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 3 - Shacking up!  
  
'She looks so small' Shane thought as he looked at his girlfriend lying in the hospital bed. He quietly walked to her bedside, careful not to wake her in case she was resting.  
  
He sat down and took her had softly in his. "You are o.k. baby. I love you and I am so sorry!" he said quietly.  
  
"I love you too!" she said groggily scaring the hell out of him. "But what do you have to be sorry for?"  
  
"I didn't save you this time. Guess I am not much of a hero after all!" he said  
  
"Shane, you will always be my hero! You didn't know what was going to happen, I don't even think Trish knew she was gonna do it until moments before she grabbed me for the Stratusfaction." Terri replied.  
  
Shane looked at her puzzled. "Are you trying to tell me that it wasn't an accident? That Trish did this on purpose?" he asked, anger starting to seep into his voice.  
  
"Calm down baby, I don't think she planned it or anything. I think she got mad when I connected hard with the forearm. Maybe it was payback for me breaking her nose.I don't know. But I don't think she was out to seriously hurt me or end my career." She answered giving Shane's hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
In reality Terri wasn't so sure that wasn't Trish's plan all along. She knew Shane was upset enough about her injury, he didn't need anything else on his mind.  
  
"The doctor told you everything I presume?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah! Three months, I don't know what I am going to do with myself. The break might be nice, but I am going to miss you like crazy while you are gone!" She replied  
  
"Well I might be able to do something about that!" he smiled, "Vince has given me the month off, excluding RAW tapings of course. Hopefully by then you'll be able to travel a bit and we won't be apart much!"  
  
"That was so nice of Vince!" she answered, "Wow what are you and I going to do with a month off?"  
  
"Well I was thinking, maybe I could bring your stuff from Matt's over to my place and you could recuperate there." He said blushing slightly.  
  
"Shane Helms! Are you asking me to move in with you?" She asked playfully.  
  
"I guess I am! What do you think?" he asked  
  
"I would love to live with you baby! I love the idea! I love you!" she replied  
  
You could have lit up the room with the smile that broke out on Shane's face. This couldn't be better. He was originally going to purpose in two weeks on RAW, but now Terri was out of action for 3 months, so he would wait! But her agreeing to move in with him was a step in the right direction. 


	4. Romance Under the Stars

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
A/N: Be warned this chapter is pretty sappy!! Sorry I was in a mushy mood that day!! LOL  
  
Chapter 4 - Romance Under the Stars  
  
Shane took Terri home two days later and immediately moved her things to his house. It was two weeks later and he was still on cloud nine that she had agreed to the move. He was also excited about having so much time off with her. It would be nice to spend some time together without the stresses of the road.  
  
The only bad thought he kept having was what Terri had said in the hospital about Trish hurting her intentionally. He remembered what had happened the last time that Trish had started with them. He had almost lost Terri and he didn't want to go through that again!  
  
"So baby, what is on the agenda for today? I don't know what to do with myself with all this time off!" Terri said as she hobbled into the kitchen on her crutches and sat down.  
  
"Well, it is a gorgeous day, and I want to celebrate us moving in together. So if you can hobble out to my car, I have a surprise for you!" He said.  
  
"As she rose from her chair she gave him a questioning look, "What did you do Shane?" she asked, but headed for the door.  
  
He knew she loved surprises, and this would be the first one he had planned that she didn't find out about before hand!  
  
"Trust me!" he said leaning in to kiss her, "You'll love it!"  
  
Part 2  
  
They drove for 10 minutes before Shane pulled off on a secluded side road, then drove for 5 more on a small tree lined gravel road before they finally cane to a clearing.  
  
It was a beautiful meadow on the edge of a lake. Shane had a mesh tent surrounding a beautiful table complete with meal and a huge bed covered in rose petals.  
  
Terri stared at the site with her mouth hanging open in complete awe.  
  
"Shane it is beautiful! When did you have time to do all this?" She asked as he picked her up out of the car. "This is the most romantic thing I have ever seen!"  
  
"You are beautiful." He said, "And as for time, a man never tells his secrets!" he winked.  
  
"I just wanted to spend a romantic night with you. With our schedules we never seem to have the time. I just wanted to show you how much I love you!" He said.  
  
They spent the afternoon eating and talking. When the sun started to go down, Shane started a fire so they wouldn't get cold. Shane put his hand in his pocket; the ring was there. He had carried it around in his pocket since they had gotten home over two weeks ago, waiting for the right time. Tonight was the night.  
  
Part 3  
  
Snuggling together by the bonfire was the most amazing thing she had done. In fact the entire day was the best she had ever had. She was here in this beautiful place with the man she loved. She had never been this happy.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Shane whispered.  
  
"Mmmmm..just thinking about how lucky I am. I have an awesome job that I love, great family and friends. I have just had the most romantic day of my life, and best of all I have you! I love you Shane, and I never want any of this to end!" she sighed and leaned against him.  
  
Shane took that as his cue. "Well, maybe it doesn't have too end." He said as he reached for the ring. "Terri, I love you. I want to make every day the best you have ever had. I want to be your hero when you need me to be. I told you once you were my life, now I want you to be my life forever." He placed the ring in front of her, "Terri, will you marry me?"  
  
Terri looked at the ring, then up into Shane's eyes. "Oh Shane," she replied softly. "You own my heart and will forever. You make me whole and have since the first time we met. You have always been my hero and you will be for the rest of my life." She replied through tears, "Yes baby, I will marry you!"  
  
He bent down and kissed her, his heart ready to explode! He had never been so happy.  
  
"Shane this ring is beautiful!" she said as he slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
"It has meaning," he said, "the teardrop represents the tears of sadness that we both had to shed before we found each other, then the tears turned to ones of happiness."  
  
"Oh my," she whispered, "Now that I have you I will never shed another tear in sadness." She said.  
  
Shane picked her up carefully and carried her to the bed where they gently made love for hours under the stars. Finally falling asleep in each other's arms just before dawn.  
  
A/N: I know..pretty mushy stuff..but I think the chapter works within the story! What do you guys think? 


	5. Old Friends

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 5 - Finding Old Friends  
  
A little over a week later Shane headed back on the road for his full time schedule. He hadn't wanted to leave and Terri didn't want to see him go, but they both knew that Vince needed him back out on the road.  
  
Terri was bored and lonely. The house seemed so empty without Shane. It was just her and Shane's two cats, Moe and Oreo! She tried to fill her days with light workouts, working on hers and Shane's websites and answering fan emails. She had received hundreds of get well emails since her injury and it took time to answer them all. That was one thing that both she and Shane tried to do on a daily basis. The fans were the people who put them where they were. They deserved a response, so they both tried to answer at least 25 emails a day.  
  
Two days after Shane had gone, she was sitting on the sofa with her laptop answering emails when she suddenly saw an address she recognized - her best friend from Toronto, Shirley had heard about her injury and was hoping she was o.k.  
  
For five years before she started wrestling Terri and Shirley had been inseparable. They had even lived together for a couple of years.  
  
Terri picked up the phone and called her old friend. The two talked for hours, catching up on everything that had happened in the last couple of years. By the end of the conversation it was agreed that Shirley would drive down for a visit the next week. She could have flown and been there in two hours, but she was petrified of flying and opted to drive the twelve hours instead.  
  
Terri was excited when she hung up the phone. Both to see her friend after so long and because she would have some company in the big house!  
  
Part 2  
  
Shane was excited for Terri as well, for a couple of reasons. He knew that she was bored home alone without him and because their schedules rarely gave them the chance to catch up with old friends. He was also curious, he hadn't met any of Terri's friends from before she began wrestling and he wanted to know what she was like back then.  
  
"So what is Shirley like?" he asked as they drove home from Terri's physiotherapy.  
  
"Well, where do I start? She is a couple of years older than I am. Tall, really tall, like 5 foot 10, curly blonde hair and big boobs!" she replied.  
  
Shane giggled at the last part of the description. "I meant her personality, but thanks for the visual!" he grinned.  
  
"Oh!" Terri laughed, "O.k...she is a little wild, I think that is why we got along so well. Neither of us were afraid to say or do anything. She is very blunt - she'll tell you what she is thinking. If she doesn't like you, you'll know it, but if you are her friend she'd do anything for you!"  
  
"Sounds like a cool chick! Is she single or married?" Shane asked  
  
"She got married and had her kids young. They are out of the house now. She got divorced about a year ago, but hasn't really dated yet." She replied.  
  
"I was thinking about having a party after RAW next Monday. It's only in Raleigh, so you guys could all drive down after the show. That way Shirl could get to know some of the guys." Terri said  
  
"Are you going to try to play match maker?" Shane asked playfully.  
  
"Maybe!" she giggled, "I was thinking that she and Rob might be a good match. I mean he hasn't dated since his wife passed away and I think she would be his type! Don't worry though I won't push anything."  
  
"Sounds o.k. to me." He replied "I'll start passing the word around the locker room, and yes I will personally ask Rob myself!"  
  
"Thanks! Have I told you how awesome you are today?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I love you!" he said as they pulled into the driveway. 


	6. Unwelcome Messages

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 6 - Unwelcome messages  
  
Shirley arrived that Sunday afternoon and it was like the two friends had never been apart. They spent the day gabbing and reminiscing about old times. Terri hadn't laughed this much in weeks.  
  
Shane called after the house show to say that he'd be home around 2 am. Terri told him that they would still be up and she couldn't wait to see him. He loved hearing her sound so happy.  
  
Shirley was excited about going to RAW the next night. She had been a wrestling fan for years but had never been backstage at a live event. She had her favorites, like Matt Hardy, Rob Van Dam and Steve Austin and couldn't believe that she was going to hang out with them all the next day!  
  
"I forgot to tell you!" Terri said suddenly, "We are having a party here tomorrow night. Some of the RAW crew are coming here to celebrate Shane's and my engagement. Is there anyone that you want to get to know better that I should invite?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"Why don't you tell me who is coming and I'll let you know if anyone is missing!" Shirl replied.  
  
"I'm not 100% sure who Shane has invited, but I would assume the regulars. Probably Matt and Amy, Shannon, Jay, Rob, Shawn, Victoria, Chris, Maven and maybe Paul..anyone else you can think of?" she asked  
  
"Wow, good list! What about Steve?" Shirley asked.  
  
"He's flying out tomorrow night to visit his daughters in England or else he would come." Terri replied, "But you will still get to meet him tomorrow at the show.  
  
"Well, that sucks! But the list sounds good to me!! RVD and Maven, hmmmm could be fun!" she giggled  
  
The girls laughed late into the night and couldn't believe it was 2 am when Shane came through the door.  
  
The three sat and chatted for some time when Terri suddenly heard her Instant Messanger beep to say that she had a message. She left Shane and Shirley to talk while she went to her laptop to see who could possibly be up this late.  
  
Her hands started to shake as she read the message and she broke into a sweat.  
  
"Shane!" she yelled. He could tell there was something wrong by the tone of her voice. He bolted to her side with Shirley not far behind.  
  
Shane could feel the anger rise inside as he read the message  
  
TOM: How's the knee babe? Just thought I'd let you know I am still here!  
Congrats on getting engaged, sorry to tell you, but the wedding will  
NEVER happen! I'll be seeing you soon!  
  
Part 2  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Shane said angrily, "How did he get your IM name? Trish doesn't have it does she?" He asked  
  
"No, only you, Shirl, Matt & Amy, Billy and Sean O'Haire have it. I haven't given it to anyone else. Do you really think that Trish would be stupid enough to try this shit again?" she asked  
  
"I don't know babe, who else could it be? There aren't too many people who know about our engagement, only people at work." He replied.  
  
Terri was visibly shaken and Shirley could understand why. Terri had filled her in on her relationship with Tom, as well as what Jeff and Trish had put them through a few months before.  
  
"I'll call Vince and ask for some more time off. I am not leaving you alone." Shane said  
  
"Shane you can't. You have missed so much time already. It's only a couple of weeks till I can travel again, I'll be fine!" Terri said trying to reassure him.  
  
"I can stay." Shirley said, "I don't have anything to rush home too. Maybe I'll even travel with you for a week after Terri is back before I head back home."  
  
"Are you sure?" Shane asked  
  
"Of course." Shirl said "I would love to spend that much time with Terri!  
  
Shane was relieved that Terri would have someone with her. He couldn't believe this was happening. He needed to find out who was doing this. He would talk to Matt, maybe he could help.  
  
A/N: So Tom is back, but who contacted him? Is Trish still holding a grudge, or is there someone else who has it in for Terri? What are your thoughts? 


	7. Flirting

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 7 - Flirting  
  
Terri and Shirley were both excited about attending RAW. Terri, because she missed her job and her friends and Shirley, because she had never been backstage before.  
  
It was like a homecoming for Terri, everyone came over to welcome her back and in the process got to meet Shirley as well.  
  
Terri had told her that they were like a family backstage, but Shirley couldn't get over how close everyone really was.  
  
"Dude! You didn't tell us Terri was coming!" Rob shouted as he playfully punched Shane in the arm. "How are you doing princess?" he asked as he gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm better now that I am here! It is so good to see everyone!" Terri replied, "Rob, this is my good friend Shirley, she is down visiting me for a few weeks." She said introducing the two.  
  
'God Shirl, don't freeze' Shirl thought, 'Don't look like an idiot or he'll never talk to you again.'  
  
"Nice to meet you Rob. Terri has told me a lot about you!" Shirl said, surprised that she could speak at all.  
  
"Geez Terri, if all your friends are this hot you need to bring them around more often!" he said winking at Shirley and causing her to blush. "So I guess I'll see you at the party tonight?" He asked.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it!" Shirley said beaming.  
  
"Cool - Later!" Rob responded as he strolled off.  
  
"God he's beautiful!" Shirley said out loud not meaning too.  
  
"He's single too!" Terri whispered thinking it was funny to see her friend blush. "His wife passed away nearly a year ago. You'll have to get to know him better tonight at the party!"  
  
Part 2  
  
Vince caught up with Terri as she was showing Shirley around the backstage area.  
  
"Terri, it is great to see you back on your feet. How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Great! I had my brace removed yesterday, so if the physiotherapy goes well this week, I should be able to start light training next week!" she replied.  
  
"That is fantastic!" he replied, "How would you feel about making an appearance tonight? Valet Shane out to the ring, I know your fans would love to see you!"  
  
"Well, I don't have any clothes, and hair and make-up is backed up already!" She responded  
  
"You can wear something of mine!" Amy butts in.  
  
"And I can do your hair and make-up, it'll be like old times." Shirl said  
  
"And who might this be?" Vince asked  
  
"I'm sorry Vince, this is my friend Shirley, she has come down to visit and I brought her out to meet everyone." Terri responded "By the sounds of it I guess I'll take you up on your offer!"  
  
"Great! Go get ready, Shane is up third!" he replied "It was nice to meet you Shirley!"  
  
Part 3  
  
"I have never seen any of the WWE employees do as good a job as you have done. She looks amazing!" Amy declared when Shirley had finished Terri's hair and make-up. "You need to do this professionally!  
  
"Thanks! I've always liked doing it, but I had never thought about it as a career." Shirl said.  
  
"WOW! You look gorgeous!" Shane said as he entered the locker room. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I think so! I am actually nervous! It seems like it has been so long!" Terri replied  
  
"You will do great as always!" Shane replied reassuringly. "Shirl, you can watch the match from the gorilla position. Rob will be there with you, his match is after mine and he always stretches there."  
  
"Great!" Shirl responded blushing slightly at the thought of watching Rob stretch!  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter! We have to go now!" Terri whispered playfully to her friend as they left the locker room. 


	8. Emotions and Offers

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 8 - Emotions and Offers  
  
Terri felt awesome when she heard the ovation she received when she came through the curtain.  
  
"Look JR, it is Morganna! What is she doing here?" King yelled.  
  
"I don't know King! It is only been six weeks since her knee injury and yet here she is accompanying the Hurricane to ringside! That is one brave girl!" JR replied.  
  
Shane wrestled and won against Rene Dupris that night. At the end of the match he helped Terri into the ring and handed her a mic.  
  
"It is great to be standing in this ring tonight!" She said as the crowd roared. "I've still got some rehab to do. About two more weeks worth and then I should be able to be back! That is one full month ahead of schedule! Don't forget me! I'll see y'all soon!"  
  
As they made their was up the ramp Terri was almost overcome with emotion. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed the ring and the fans until that moment!  
  
Part 2  
  
"You really are at home out there aren't you?" Shirl asked once they reached the locker room.  
  
"Yeah, I love it! I was made to do this and I miss it so much!" Terri replied  
  
"Terri, that was awesome! The fans loved seeing you!" Vince said as he walked into the locker room. Addressing Shirley he said, "Did you really do Terri's hair and make-up tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. I used to do her hair all the time!" Shirley responded.  
  
"How long did it take you?" Vince asked curiously.  
  
"About 15 - 20 minutes. Why?" She asked  
  
"Well, we have an opening for a hair and make-up artist, and if you can make my other superstars look as good as Terri looks tonight - well the job is yours!" Vince replied  
  
"Shirl, that would be so cool! We would be able to travel together!" Terri yelled "Why don't you come to the house show on Friday. We'll give you a trial run with say 4 superstars and I'll pay you $200. If all goes well I'll have my office draw up an offer over the weekend." Vince said with a smile.  
  
"Wow, I'd love the opportunity! Thank you so much Mr. McMahon!" Shirley responded. "I'll see you one Friday."  
  
The girls were so excited! "Let's go!" Terri said, "The party tonight has just become a celebration!" 


	9. Old Habits Die Hard

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
A/N: This is a short chapter...but the next one will be longer I promise!!!  
  
Chapter 9 - Old habits die Hard  
  
On the way to the locker room the girls ran into Trish.  
  
"Shirl you go ahead - I need to talk to Trish for a minute." Terri said calmly.  
  
"Terri, I wanted to apologize for hurting you. It really wasn't intentional!" Trish said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Trish, I am healing fine. That's not what I want to talk to you about." Terri replied. "I know we have had our differences, but I have something really important to ask you."  
  
"Sure ask away." Trish said sounding relieved  
  
"O.k., I am not accusing you of anything. I want to make that clear first." Terri said, "Have you had any contact with Tom at all?"  
  
"No, I swear! Why?" Trish asked astonished  
  
"He contacted me over Instant Messenger, threatening me. And after what happened between you and I last time I thought maybe.." Terri trailed off.  
  
"I can understand why you might think that." Trish replied "I am sorry for what I did to you and Shane, I realize now how evil it was. Honestly Terri, I haven't had any contact with Tom since then."  
  
"O.k. thanks Trish, I hope you understand why I had to ask." Terri said as she walked away.  
  
'Oh I understand' Trish thought as she watched her go. 'I am not that stupid, I didn't contact Tom, I had someone else do it for me!'  
  
A/N: Is Trish up to her old tricks? Who could be helping her this time? Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one will be much longer! 


	10. The Party

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 10 - The Party  
  
That night Shane and Terri had a house full of friends. They were celebrating not only Terri and Shane's engagement but also Shirley's job offer.  
  
Shirley was having a blast. She had spent the beginning of the evening mingling with Terri. They had spent time chatting with Marc Lamonico, Maven, Jay Reso, Paul Lavesque and others. Now that Shirley felt a little more comfortable she decided to approach Rob who was lounging on the couch talking with Glenn Jacobs. As he saw her approach he smiled and waved.  
  
"He hot lady! I hear congratulations are in order." He said with a smile.  
  
"Not quite yet, I have a trial run on Friday - but if all goes well Vince said that I would get an offer!" Shirl replied  
  
"Have a seat!" Rob said as he patted the cushion next to him. "Have you met Glenn yet?"  
  
"No, nice to meet you." She said as she shook the big man's hand.  
  
On the other side of the room Terri was chatting with Sean Morely (Val Venis), when she saw her friend sit down next to Rob.  
  
"Excuse me Sean, I need to go find my fiancé!" Terri said as she left Sean in search of Shane.  
  
She found him in talking with Chris Irvine. She heard Chris say as she walked up, "Well, treat her well - cause if she dumps you I am making my move!"  
  
"Sorry Chris, Shane is the only hero I need!" she said as she wrapped her arms around Shane's waist.  
  
"O.k. o.k.!" he responded with a smile, "Just remember that the king of bling bling loves ya babe!" he said in his usual egotistically, comical way! "I need to spread my presence around! Talk to you in a bit!" he said as he went off to join Jay in a game of pool.  
  
"Did you notice who Rob is sitting with?" Terri asked Shane quietly.  
  
"No, but let me guess - Shirley?" he said slyly.  
  
"I told you they would be perfect for each other!" Terri said with a smile.  
  
"They may be!" he grinned, "The one thing I know is that you are perfect for me!" he said as he leaned down and kissed her, "Come on, lets go mingle with our friends!"  
  
The party lasted well into the night, filled with laughter and well wishes, not only for Shane and Terri, but Shirley as well. Terri was overjoyed that her friend fit in so well with her WWE family. She knew Shirley would do well on Friday and couldn't wait for her to officially sign her WWE contract.  
  
Terri was happier than she had ever been. She should have taken that as a warning, but it never entered her mind.  
  
Part 2  
  
The party slowly wound down and at 3 am Matt and Amy left leaving only Terri and Shane and Rob and Shirley in the house. Rob and Shirl had been inseparable since she had sat down beside him on the couch. It made Terri happy to see her two friends getting so close. She hadn't seen the usual easy going Rob this relaxed and happy in a long time.  
  
"Well you two - we are heading to bed!" Terri announced a short time later. "Feel free to spend the night Rob, you know where everything is."  
  
"Thanks princess! I think I will. I haven't had enough of talking with Shirley yet!" He responded smiling at Shirl.  
  
"Great! Good night then!" Terri said as she started to make her way up to join Shane in bed.  
  
Shirley ran up behind her and hugged her friend. "Only two word," she said, "Thank you!"  
  
Terri returned the hug, smiled and headed off to bed.  
  
Part 3  
  
Shirley and Rob sat talking till the wee hours of the morning. Shirley felt so comfortable with him, and that surprised her, as usually around men she was attracted too she was bundle of nerves. Not with Rob, he was so laid back that there was no way anyone could be nervous around him.  
  
Rob felt just as comfortable. He hadn't met any woman that had even remotely interested in him since his wife had died. That is until he met Shirl. She caused him to feel things he hadn't felt in years.  
  
"So if things go well on Friday are you going to sign a contract with us?" he asked, "I'd love to have your company on the road."  
  
"I think I will. My kids are grown and take care of themselves, so I don't really have anything to go home too." Shirl replied, "I am just worried about the travelling, planes and I don't mix!"  
  
"Well how about I make you a deal?" Rob asked, "If the city is close enough to drive too, we will drive together, and if we have to fly, I'll hold your hand the entire way." He said putting his arm around her.  
  
Shirl giggled, "You'd do that for little old me?" she asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that I would do almost anything you asked me too." He replied as he leaned in and kissed her. Gently at first, but after a few minutes with more passion.  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever to Shirl, when it was over she snuggled close to Rob. They would fall asleep cuddled together, both happier than they had been in years. 


	11. Feelings and Plans

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 11 - Feelings and Plans  
  
Rob had decided to stay in North Carolina for the remainder of his days off. He and Shirley spent the three days hanging out and exploring the area around Shane and Terri's house.  
  
Shirley was having the time of her life. She couldn't believe she was in North Carolina hanging out with Rob Van Dam. He was such a nice guy and the two got along so well. She was actually looking forward to having her trial run on Friday for the WWE. She had always thought Vince would be an asshole and was shocked at how nice he actually was. 'He plays his character very well!' she thought. If things went well Shirl had decided that she would sign the contract. Terri and Shane had already told her she could stay with them until she decided where she wanted to live, and Rob had asked her to travel with him.  
  
Rob hadn't had as much fun in a long time. He hadn't laughed as much as he had in the last three days since before his wife passed away. Shirley was such a great person - she was smart and funny, not to mention gorgeous! Rob couldn't believe the feelings that he already had for her. He never thought he'd feel this way about another woman after Sonya. He really hoped that Shirl would get the job, it would give him a chance to explore the feeling that he had for her.  
  
Part 2  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" she asked  
  
"Yes, we are all set. Her friend being here has set us back a bit. We need her to be alone to have the plan work!" a male voice responded.  
  
"Terri can't travel for over another week. If Shirley gets the job she'll start travelling on Monday. That should give you your chance." She replied, "Make sure you are ready."  
  
"Don't worry, everything will go smoothly. In a few days she'll be gone and you'll never have to worry about her again." He replied  
  
A/N: What is being planned against Terri? Who are the two doing the planning? Keep reading! You may be surprised! 


	12. Comfort

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 12 - Comfort  
  
Terri went to the house show on Friday with Shane and Shirley. She wanted to be there for moral support for her friend. Shirley was scheduled to work on four stars that night. Amy, Nora (Molly), Stacy and Chris Jericho.  
  
Shirley was nervous, Terri could see that. Luckily Chris was the first in the chair. With his natural outgoing and hilarious personality he had Shirley at ease in no time.  
  
"Don't worry Shirl, you don't need to do much work on my already gorgeous face!" Chris said cockily.  
  
"Yeah, o.k., whatever Chris!" Shirl responded while rolling her eyes.  
  
Seeing that Shirl was in good hands, Terri went off on her own. She couldn't wait to get medical clearance to get back in the ring. She missed the action, the cheers of the crowd, even the hectic travel schedule. This business wasn't for everyone, but for Terri there was nothing she loved more.  
  
"Miss it, don't you?" a voice said from behind her.  
  
"More than you know!" Terri responded, "How did you deal with it when you tore your quad Paul?" she asked thinking about when Triple H had been out 8 months with a torn quadricep muscle.  
  
"The thought and desire to get back into the ring!" he answered, "Once this business is in your blood, you can't get it out!"  
  
"I know, it's strange how that happens. We have one of the worst work schedules in history, we are constantly bumped and bruised and in pain, but yet we love it! I guess all of us are a little strange huh?" she asked with a giggle.  
  
"Strange or nuts!" Paul said smiling, "Don't worry Terri, you'll be back in no time. You are a great wrestler with years left in your career. You'll be back to the craziness soon enough. I for one can't wait..I miss you babe!:  
  
"Thanks Paul, I needed that!" she said  
  
"Anytime babe!" he said hugging her.  
  
Part 2 "Shirley you did an absolutely amazing job. My office will draw up a contract for you over the weekend!" Vince said once the show was over. "How about you meet with me at RAW on Monday and we will go over the specifics?"  
  
"Sounds great! Thank you again! I never in a million years thought I'd be working for the WWE!" Shirley responded excitedly.  
  
"You are too talented to pass up! Enjoy your weekend and I'll see you Monday!" Vince said as he shook her hand.  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to make Triple H look human in this chapter...I know a lot of people hate him, but I love him to death!! 


	13. The Plan Goes Into Effect

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 13 - The Plan Goes into Effect  
  
Terri was so happy for her friend and couldn't wait to get back on the road herself so they could travel together.  
  
The girls spent a quiet weekend together and Shirley left bright and early Monday morning to drive to RAW. She and Shane were driving home together the next morning.  
  
Terri slept in on Monday as the house was so quiet. Once she arose she got herself ready for her doctor's appointment.  
  
Dr. Swanson couldn't believe her progress. "Everything looks great! In fact I am giving you clearance to begin in ring training again." He said, "Take it easy for the first few days, wear your brace and continue with your physio exercises and you should be fine!"  
  
Terri was so excited when she left the office! She grabbed her cell and called Shane immediately.  
  
"Hey hero!" she said when he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey baby, I was just about to call you. Shirl made it here no problem and she has officially signed with the company!" he replied.  
  
"That is awesome!" she said excited. "I have some good news of my own. How would you feel about me travelling with you again starting this Friday?"  
  
"You got clearance?" Shane exclaimed, "That is great! I miss my travel buddy!"  
  
After a few more minutes of excited conversation Terri asked, "What time do you think you and Shirl will be home tomorrow?"  
  
"Around noon, if we get on the road early enough!" Shane replied  
  
"O.k. baby, I'll see you around noon. Be careful tonight - Glenn is a big man!" she said  
  
"I love you!" he replied and they hung up their phones  
  
Terri was so happy and excited that she never noticed the tall man who had been eavesdropping on her conversation. Nor did she notice when the van followed her car out of the parking lot.  
  
Part 2  
  
After running a few errands Terri returned home. She was putting away her groceries when she heard a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting anyone so she went to the door with some curiosity. She went pale as she opened the door and saw who was standing there.  
  
"You look surprised to see me!" Tom said, "I don't know why, I told you I'd see you soon."  
  
Terri turned and ran, something in Tom's eyes told her she was in trouble. He lunged after her knocking over the table beside the door in the process.  
  
Terri made it to the kitchen hoping to get her cell phone to call for help, but Tom was right on her heels. He shoved her, knocking her off balance. As she fell to the floor she knocked over the house phone and the bag of groceries from the market, spilling their contents all over the floor.  
  
She scrambled on her hands and knees towards the black door that she knew she would never make it to. The last thing she did was hit '3' on the speed dial before everything went black.  
  
A/N: Tom is back..what does he have in store for Terri? Who is '3' on the speed dial and can they help? 


	14. The Message

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 14 - The Message  
  
When Jeff arrived home later that afternoon he noticed his message light was flashing. He checked the display and saw the last call was from Shane's house. He knew that Shane was on the road so figured it must have been Terri. She had finally forgiven him about a month before for what he had put her through. She would call once a week or so to chat, so that they could slowly rebuild their friendship.  
  
When the message started it sounded like as though Terri had dropped the phone. Then he heard her whisper "Oh please god no!" Then he heard a slight struggle. The last thing he heard before the phone went dead made his blood run cold. It was a male voice say, "I told that punk he couldn't protect you 24 - 7. Too bad he'll never see you again."  
  
Jeff dropped the phone and ran to his car praying he wasn't too late.  
  
Part 2  
  
Three hours later Jeff sat in Shane's driveway talking to the police. He knew when he had arrived at the house that they were gone - the door was wide open and the hall and kitchen were a total disaster. He had gone back to his car and called the police and then Shane.  
  
The police had arrived quickly and had questioned him and explored the house. Jeff had also played the message he had received as well.  
  
Shane, Shirley, Rob, Matt and Amy arrived not long after. Vince had given them the time off and his jet to fly home and for anything else they needed.  
  
"Jeff, what happened?" Shane asked shakily  
  
Jeff told him all that he knew. Shane grew more distraught by the minute. "God, it was Tom! How could I have left her alone?" he whimpered, "How did her know where to find her? How could he have known she was alone?"  
  
"We'll find her Shane!" Jeff replied trying to comfort his friend, "If it is the last think we do, we'll find her!  
  
Part 3  
  
Terri awoke some time later and didn't know where she was. She didn't know what hurt more, her head or her knee. She tried to straighten out her legs and realized that her hands and feet were bound. In that moment she remembered. TOM! He had been at her house, chased her and knocked her down. He must have bound her when she was unconscious.  
  
'Why was he doing this? How did he know where to find her? Would she ever see Shane again?'  
  
The thought of Shane brought tears to her eyes. Did he even know that she was gone?  
  
The van she was in came to a stop and the engine was cut. She was afraid of what was going to happen next!  
  
A/N: I didn't forget about Jeff, I was just trying to find the right time to bring him into the story!! 


	15. Matt Takes Charge

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 15 - Matt takes Charge  
  
Shane sat in Matt's living room distraught. Why would Tom take her and where?  
  
The friends had gone over their options all afternoon. They knew it was Tom by what they had heard on Jeff's answering machine, and they knew that Terri had put up a fight. What they didn't know was his reason for taking her, where he had taken her or how he knew where to find her.  
  
Suddenly Shirley jumped up "I might have an idea of where he took her!" she declared. "Terri told me about her relationship with Tom. She said he had a cabin on Lake Michigan, that only the two of them knew about. She said she loved going there at first, but after he got violent she was afraid of the place. She told me that if he ever did anything to her at the cabin, no one would ever find her!"  
  
"Did she say where on the lake?" Amy asked  
  
"No, but Tom is from Detroit, we could start looking close to there and pan out if we need too!" Shirl responded  
  
"It's a place to start!" Matt exclaimed! "Rob, you are the computer genius, get on the net and see what you can find out. Jeff, you and Shirley get as many different kinds of maps of Michigan as you can. Amy and I will go to the police here and contact the Detroit City police and the Michigan State Police to see what we can find out. Shane, I need you to read Terri's journals from before you were together. She may have described the cabin or mentioned it's location in them! "  
  
The group broke into action as soon as Matt was finished! They had a plan to try to find their friend.  
  
Part 2  
  
"It's good to see you are awake. This will be more fun if you are awake!" Tom said coldly when he opened the back door of the van. "If I untie your feet can you walk?"  
  
"I - I - I think so." She stammered.  
  
Her blood ran cold when she got out of the van and saw where they were. The cabin. She hated this place, feared it even. She should have known that he would bring her here. The cabin was totally isolated - no one would hear her scream and there was no where to run.  
  
Tom led her into the cabin and made her sit in the chair by the fire. 'At least I won't freeze to death.' She thought.  
  
She racked her brain trying to think if she had told anyone about the cabin, hoping she had. She suddenly realized that she had told Shirley about the cabin, but she hadn't told her where it was - they would never find her she thought defeated.  
  
"Time we have a little chat!" Tom said as he sat across from her. His eyes were like ice. 


	16. Terri's Journals

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 16 - Terri's Journals  
  
Terri had faithfully kept a journal for years, even with their hectic travel schedule she had always found time to write every day or two.  
  
She had told Shane he could read them if he wanted too, but he looked at them as her personal thoughts and had never even opened the cover of one.  
  
Matt had driven over to the house and gotten the journals that were labeled in the time frame of her relationship with Tom  
  
He felt a pang of guilt as he took the journals out of the box Matt had packed them in, but he quickly pushed it aside, reasoning that reading them may help him find her.  
  
The first two books were from her early training in the industry so Shane flipped through them quickly. Even the site of her handwriting made him sad. They had to find her; he couldn't live without her.  
  
Finally about half way through the third book he spotted Tom's name. The first three months of Terri's relationship with Tom seemed pretty normal to Shane. They had had dinner and movie dates, walks on the beach, the normal stuff a new couple would do. Then they had moved in together, and that is when the abuse had started.  
  
Shane read with rage brewing in the pit of his stomach. She had described each argument and beating in detail, he knew it had been bad, but not this bad. He could see by her writing the slow dehumanizing process Tom had used to gain control over her, by using fear and the destruction of her self-esteem. By the end of the forth book it was as though Terri didn't have any thoughts of her own anymore, only what Tom told her to do, say or think.  
  
'I will find you baby' he thought, 'and when I do I am going to kill him for ever hurting you this way.'  
  
Shane settled himself onto Matt's bed and opened the fifth journal. He smiled when he saw the description of the cabin! 


	17. Confessions

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 17 - Confessions  
  
"Your little blonde friend really doesn't like you much does she? Tom asked slyly, "This is twice she has set you up."  
  
"Trish did this?" Terri asked.  
  
"Well it was her plan, but she had someone else contact me this time - some guy she has some dirt on - probably trying to keep her hands clean!" Tom grinned.  
  
"So this guy told you about my engagement, my Instant Messenger name, and told you where to find me? Who was is? I am curious to know who sold me out." Terri replied coldly.  
  
"I don't remember his name, some big bald guy, Greg or something!" he replied uninterested.  
  
"GLENN?" Terri yelled unable to hide her surprise.  
  
"Yeah Glenn, that was it - weird guy - I wouldn't want him on my bad side." Tome replied  
  
'Glenn?' Terri thought, 'Why would he do this? I've never done anything to him. I thought we were friends.'  
  
"Alright Tom, enough! What the hell do you want with me?" Terri asked, trying to keep the conversation going. As long as Tom was talking, he wouldn't be hitting her and the longer she would have to think of a way out!  
  
A/N: It was Glenn!!! (Kane)..why would he do this to Terri! What exactly is Tom going to do next? I know it was a short chapter, but please keep reading! 


	18. A Ray of Hope

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 18 - A Ray of Hope  
  
Matt, Amy, Jeff, Shirley and Rob were sitting in the living room going over their results when they heard Shane yell, "I've got something!" He came tearing down the stairs with one of Terri's journals in his hand. The group could see he had been crying again, but they could also see the look of excitement on his face.  
  
"Terri wrote a description of one of their trips to the cabin, including some highway numbers and road names. It should at least narrow our search!" he told them  
  
This small glimmer of hope sent the group of friends into a frenzy, searching the maps for the roads that Terri had listed. Finally after fifteen minutes they had narrowed their search to a twenty square mile radius.  
  
"Now that I have an area let me run a search on land deeds and property ownership for Tom's name." Rob said running to the computer.  
  
"Wait!" Shirley said, "Tom seems too smart for that. Print off a list of all property owners from that area - he may have used his parents name or something like that."  
  
"Great idea! Give me a minute!" Rob said  
  
Within minutes the group was collectively going over lists of names searching for any clue.  
  
"No!" Jeff said softly, "He couldn't be that stupid!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked  
  
"I found a cabin that looks like it is pretty isolated, but the name on the property isn't Tom's." he replied, "It's Terri's!"  
  
Part 2  
  
A short time later the group was just about to land in an airfield ten miles from the location of the cabin. They had contacted the local police, and were told that officers would meet them at the entry road to the cabin.  
  
"It has to be it." Shane said hopefully, "Please God let her be o.k.!"  
  
"We will get there in time Shane!" Matt said reassuringly but thought, 'we had better get there in time or it will kill him!' 


	19. Impatience

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 19 - Impatience  
  
Terri was right, had she kept Tom talking he wouldn't have hit her. Unfortunately she should have watched the tone of her voice as well. No sooner had she asked the question, Tom was out of his seat and had backhanded her nearly out of the chair.  
  
"How dare you talk to me that way?" he demanded  
  
"I - I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." She began, but was cut off by a punch to the mouth that made her reel.  
  
"Sit there and shut the hell up BITCH!" Tom roared  
  
Terri did as she was told. With two hits he had already busted open her lip as well as blackened her eye.  
  
'Always remember I love you Shane' she thought. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about the man she loved and who she never thought she would see again.  
  
Part 2  
  
"I'm not waiting any longer! He could be killing her!" Shane said desperately.  
  
The group had been waiting at the access road for the police for over 20 minutes with no luck.  
  
"O.k. Shane," Matt said finally, "You, Rob and myself will quietly go towards the cabin to see what we can find out. Jeff you stay here with Amy and Shirley in case the cops finally show up. If you hear anything that sounds like trouble, get in the car and go find help. Do not, under any circumstances come up to the cabin."  
  
As soon as Matt was finished Shane was on the move. After quickly kissing their girlfriends Matt and Rob followed him into the woods.  
  
It was just after dusk so there was still enough light to see where they were going. The trio opted to go through the woods rather than use the road because it was gave them more cover in case Tom was on the lookout.  
  
After walking for a few minutes the cabin came into view. It was obvious that someone was there; the lights were on, there was smoke coming from the chimney and there was a black van in the driveway.  
  
The three snuck as close as they could to the cabin without being detected. It was close enough that they could see in through the open living room window.  
  
When Shane saw her he immediately wanted to run into the cabin. Her hands were bound and he could tell she had been crying. He could also see that Tom had been having some fun of his own. Her left eye was black and blue and her bottom lip was swollen and bleeding slightly. 'At least she is alive' he thought. It took everything he had not to run into the cabin and hold her.  
  
The three friends were whispering their plan when they heard Terri speak.  
  
"Tom, would you please tell me why I am here? I mean, you could find a woman so much better than I am. You deserve a woman better than I am."  
  
Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing at first; then he realized that she was trying to appease him and buy herself some time. 


	20. The Reason

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 20 - The Reason  
  
Terri had used the sweetest tone she could muster, even stroked his ego, even though it made her sick to do so.  
  
"You are right, I do deserve better than a back talking bitch like you! But I like to help those who are less fortunate - you need all the help you can get!" he replied in a condescending manner. "No one else wants you. Even your little green haired freak feels sorry for you, it's not like he loves you, how could anyone love you?"  
  
"I don't know. Thank you for trying to help me. But why did you come back at all?" she asked  
  
"You don't get it do you?" he asked  
  
"No, I honestly don't understand." She answered  
  
"You are my property!" he answered, "I never told you that you could leave me. You belong to me!"  
  
"I didn't think that you wanted me anymore, that is why I left." Terri said  
  
"You lying bitch! You thought you could do better! Well let me tell you something" he seethed, "You are mine - if I can't have you I'll make sure no one else does."  
  
Having heard enough Terri let out all her feelings of anger, fear and hatred. \  
  
"I AM NOT PROPERTY!!" She roared, "You can keep me here forever, you can force me to go with you, you can even kill me - but know this, I will never be yours again!"  
  
Tom opened his mouth in shock but before he could say anything Terri Went on.  
  
"I left you because you don't deserve me! I found the most amazing man on this earth that I love and who loves me. That is the one thing you can NEVER take from me! You can kill me, but you will never own my heart or my soul. They belong now and forever to Shane!" she yelled/  
  
By the time she finished Tom was in a rage, he lunged at her with his fists swinging. 


	21. Gunshot

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 21 - Gunshot  
  
As soon as Tom's fist connected with Terri's face she cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor. Shane was on the move before Matt and Rob could stop him.  
  
He burst through the cabin door tackling Tom to the ground, catching him off guard. Tom, being the bigger man, quickly gained the upper hand and shoved Shane aside and got to his feet.  
  
He was headed towards the desk when he saw Matt and Rob come through the door. He picked up a chair and swung it at Matt, hitting him in the side of the head, knocking him out on impact.  
  
Rob ran towards him with his fists ready. He connected with his first few punches, drawing blood. Tom got his bearings at last; he caught Rob's fist and twisted, hard. Terri heard the snap of bone and watched Rob fall to the floor with a scream of pain.  
  
Tom continued toward the desk strolling cockily.  
  
Part 2  
  
Shirley had had enough waiting.  
  
"The police aren't coming! I am going up there!" she announced suddenly.  
  
"I am right behind you!" Amy said moving to get into the car.  
  
"But Matt told us to wait!" Jeff protested.  
  
Shirley spun around, getting right into Jeff's face, "Listen my best friend and my boyfriend are up in that cabin, not to mention your brother. They could be in trouble, they could be hurt. You stay here if you want to, but I am going up there with or without you!" she said stubbornly.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Jeff replied, knowing that there was no use arguing with Shirley, especially when Amy was already on her side.  
  
As they approached the cabin they saw the door open and could hear a struggle from within. They got out of the car and cautiously made their way towards the door.  
  
They heard Rob scream in pain and then a moment later a gun shot and Terri scream "SHANE!"  
  
A/N: What happened in the cabin? Is Shane o.k.? Keep reading! 


	22. The Struggle

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 22 - The Struggle  
  
Terri saw Tom pull the gun from the drawer. Shane had regained his feet by then and was heading towards him. Tom never flinched. He pointed the gun at Shane and pulled the trigger.  
  
"SHANE!" Terri yelled as she threw herself towards the man she loved.  
  
Jeff broke into a run as soon as he heard the shot, never considering his own safety. As he came through the door he saw Matt and Shane both on the floor seemingly unconscious. Rob was in the corner holding his obviously broken arm. Terri was crawling, trying to get to Shane.  
  
Jeff had a slight advantage; Tom hadn't seen him enter the cabin. Jeff lunged at Tom, knocking him off balance and causing him to drop the gun.  
  
Part 2  
  
Shirley entered the cabin just as Jeff tackled Tom from behind. She saw the gun slide across the floor near to where Rob was cradling his arm.  
  
Amy immediately went to Matt's side to check on him. Shirley headed towards Rob as Jeff and Tom struggled on the floor.  
  
Shirley had almost made it to where Rob was sitting, but stopped suddenly.  
  
Part 3  
  
Terri had finally made it to where Shane had fallen. There was blood all over Shane's chest. Terri frantically felt for a pulse, finally finding a faint one. He was hurt, but he was alive!  
  
Terri couldn't believe that everything had happened so fast. She was trying to stop Shane'' bleeding when she heard the second shot ring out.  
  
A/N: Who fired the second shot? Who was the gun aimed at? Keep reading! 


	23. The Aftermath

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 23 - The Aftermath  
  
"And what happened next?" the officer asked Shirley an hour later.  
  
"I was on my way to Rob's side when I saw Tom and Jeff struggling on the floor. Tom had Jeff pinned to the floor beating him in the head and body." Shirley replied. "I looked around and saw all the destruction he had caused. I had to do something to stop him. I bent down and picked up the gun that was at my feet. I didn't even think about what I was doing. I just pulled the trigger."  
  
"Well, I don't think the state will be pressing charges, it was an obvious case of self defense." The officer replied. "Please just make sure we have all your contact information before you leave."  
  
Part 2  
  
**ONE WEEK LATER**  
  
"So I hear they are releasing Shane today." Jeff said  
  
"Yes - thank god! I have missed him so much!" Terri replied. "I am having the crew over for dinner tonight as sort of a homecoming and thank you party - you are going to be there right?"  
  
"Wouldn't be anywhere else!" he replied as he hugged her!  
  
Part 3  
  
The friends spent a lot of time together over the next few months. The whole ordeal had changed them all. It had brought them closer together and they all knew that they could always count on each other no matter what the circumstances.  
  
Trish and Glenn had both been arrested. Glenn had confessed the whole story. He had been having an affair and Trish found out about it. She had threatened to tell his wife unless he helped her. He hadn't known what she was planning, all he had done was call Tom and told him about Terri's engagement, given him Terri's Instant Messenger Name and home address. Trish had told him that Tom was an old friend that wanted to surprise Terri with a visit. He agreed to testify in court against Trish and in return wasn't charged for his part in the kidnapping. He had also personally apologized to the group and they could tell he genuinely felt bad for what had happened.  
  
Trish had been found guilty of kidnapping and assault. Even though she wasn't physically involved she was the mastermind of the entire plot. She was sentenced to 15 - 20 years in prison.  
  
Shirley's shot had pierced Tom's heart killing him instantly. It was almost to easy a way out for him, but the friends all felt safer now that he was gone for good. Luckily Tom's aim hadn't been so good. Shane had been shot high in the left shoulder, he had lost a lot of blood and would need some recuperation time, but he was going to be fine!  
  
Things slowly got back to normal for the friends. Terri and Shane returned to the ring once their injuries had healed. Rob had been sidelined for six weeks with his arm, but he eventually healed just fine. He and Shirley continued to date and were now planning on moving in together. Matt had finally purposed to Amy and she and Terri were busy planning their weddings! 


	24. Walk Me Down The Aisle

Love, Friendship and Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Terri, Shirley and Tom. Everyone else is owned by the WWE.I would love to own Shane Helms, but as of yet, he won't let me!! LOL  
  
Chapter 24 - Walk ME down the Aisle  
  
**SIX MONTHS LATER**  
  
"You look beautiful!" Shirley said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Don't you dare start crying!" Terri responded, "You'll make me cry and I will ruin my makeup! Now go out there and make sure my escort to the altar is all ready!" she said hugging her friend.  
  
It was finally Terri and Shane's wedding day. She was so excited, looking back, if it hadn't been for her friends, ALL of her friends, this day would have never happened.  
  
Shirley and Amy had both agreed to be Maids of Honor and Lisa and Victoria rounded out Terri's side of the wedding party. On Shane's side Matt and Rob were the best men with Shannon and Jeff as Ushers.  
  
Terri had contemplated who would walk her down the aisle for a long time. Her own father had passed away the year before and she didn't have any brothers. Considering that the wedding was a bit unconventional with two maid of honors and best men she decided to have two of her favorite men give her away.  
  
"WOW!" She heard a male voice say from behind her.  
  
"If Shane won't marry you, I will!" a second voice piped in.  
  
"Well, unfortunately Shawn you are already married. And Paul, I think that Stephanie might have something to say about us getting hitched!" she giggled, "But I am flatter by the offers!"  
  
"Are you ready to do this?  
  
"Almost. I wanted to have a talk with the two of you first." She replied  
  
"I don't know how I can ever thank you both for everything you have done for me. Shawn, you have been my friend since day one. You always make me feel better when I am down. Your smile is infectious and always makes me smile. You are like a big brother too me, and you don't know how much it means to have you walk me down the aisle." She said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Terri, I love you. You are one of my best friends. I only ever want to see you happy and Shane makes you happy! I am honored to walk you down the aisle." Shawn replied.  
  
"Paul, you are one of the strongest people I know. You are my rock when I need one. You are also one of the most sensitive men I have ever met, and we have shared many moments together that I will never forget." She said looking at Paul "Thank you!"  
  
"Terri you mean more to me than you will ever know. I will always be there for you whenever you need me!" Paul responded.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get this show on the road, before my fiancé thinks that I ran off with the two of you!" Terri said finally.  
  
The three left the ready room and Terri walked out to meet her future.  
  
Part 2  
  
The wedding was beautiful. Later at the reception, Terri and Shane stole a quiet moment to themselves during their first dance as husband and wife.  
  
"Have I told you how happy you have made me Mr. Helms?" Terri asked  
  
"Not nearly as happy as you've made me Mrs. Helms." He replied "God I love how that sounds!" he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Well we have gotten Matt and Amy on the path to happiness, now we just have to get Rob and Shirley to join up in wedded bliss and all will be right in the world!" Terri giggled.  
  
"I love our friends and I wish them all happiness, but tonight is our night - and right here, right now, all is right in MY world!" Shane said  
  
"I love you Mr. Helms!" Terri responded.  
  
They spent the remainder of the night celebrating with their friends. What was next in their lives? Neither of them knew, but they knew that with each other and all their friends they could handle anything!  
  
A/N: I hope everyone liked this story, I know I enjoyed writing it! I plan on writing more in the Shane/Terri Saga, but first I have an idea for a Smackdown Story. I hope you will read more of my stories in the future! 


End file.
